


Traición

by Ian4477



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: Tu propio corazón puede llegar a traicionarte.





	Traición

Era traicionero y miserable. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Cuando por fin se estaban acercando, cuando empezaba a tenerla más en cuenta y ya no era invisible para él. Podía hablar sin tartamudear demasiado, saludarle sin poner muecas raras e incluso bailar con él sin desmayarse. Era todo perfecto, idílico. Creía que por fin lograba alcanzarlo, pero…  
¿Por qué su corazón empezaba a latir por otro chico?

No lo entendía, se sentía confusa. Estuvo tanto tiempo amando al mismo chico, siendo fiel a sus sentimientos y planeando un futuro juntos (aunque él no supiera de este), que no podía llegar a comprender como su propio corazón podía llegar a traicionarle de esta manera. Ella amaba a Adrien, pero cada vez que oía a Luka rasgar las cuerdas de su guitarra, los latidos de su corazón resonaban en su interior, y cada vez con más fuerza que la anterior. Y las piernas le flaqueaban, acompañadas de un sonrojo, cada vez que le veía a los ojos o que la llamaba por su nombre. 

Pensó que era porque Luka es un chico un par de años mayor que ella, que toca la guitarra, que es amable y atractivo. Que simplemente estaba cautivada por eso y ya. Un “enamoramiento” pasajero típico en la gente de su edad. Y ella de verdad quería creer en eso, que era algo temporal y que su amor sólo pertenecía al chico rubio. Pero entonces veía a Luka a la distancia, caminando entre las calles de París con su guitarra en la espalda y su corazón decidía traicionarla de nuevo, latiendo fuerte, hasta el punto de doler. Y cuando el chico se giraba y la encontraba con la vista, dándole una dulce sonrisa, Marinette podía sentir como las puntas de sus dedos ardían, recordando aquella vez que Luka le regaló la púa. Y entonces sentía una necesitad prácticamente incontrolable de ir hacía él y saludarle, todo mientras le correspondía a su sonrisa con otra igual de brillante. 

No era algo pasajero.

Y su corazón era un sucio traicionero.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo claro si me gusta esto que he escrito, pero aquí lo tenéis. (Amo el Lukanette)


End file.
